


I can feel your heart inside of mine

by Spaceman0123456789



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Sad Harry Styles, Sub Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceman0123456789/pseuds/Spaceman0123456789
Summary: Harry is a sub coffeeshop owner passing as a dom, because of his looks. That is until a certain dom, Louis Tomlinson turns his world upside down.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 12





	I can feel your heart inside of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first long form story! I really hope you enjoy! I have a rough idea for where this story is going, so I will add necessary tags as I go. English is not my first language! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Chapters from here on out will be longer, this is a shorter one.  
> Love  
> Spaceman0123456789

Harry breathes a sigh of relieve when he closes the door of the little coffee shop. Tiredly he flips the sign from "Open!" to "Closed". He look back into his coffee shop and his heart fills with joy. It is finally just the way he wants it. 

In the last year or so the coffee shop has transformed from a worn down 7/11, to warm and cozy coffeeshop. 

The bell chimes pulls him out of his daydream. "Sorry, we are closed!" Harry says dismissively. He knows it is not one of his regulars, they know he closes at 8. He looks up into the most beautiful blue eyes. 

"Can you make an exception? It's been a long day!" asks the blue eyed man. He is short and petite, Harry observes, and if he did not know better he would think this man is a sub. But he knows from personal experience not to judge people for their appearance. 

"Fine," Harry replies kindly nodding to the nearest booth. A few minutes later Harry brings the man the hot chocolate he ordered. "15 minutes till lock up!" the man nods appreciatively, smiling up at Harry. Harry moves back to the counter where he starts dutifully cleaning. 

15 minutes later the man walks out of the coffee shop after paying and throwing the change in the charity box. Later, after lock up, Harry makes his way down the cold and foggy streets to his shared apartment. 

His flatmate, Niall, lays sprawled out of the sofa fast asleep. Harry sneaks pass to get some food in the kitchen. After eating a banana, he makes his way to his room. He starts to think about the blue eyed man. 

"No!" I cannot think about him Harry scolds himself. He falls into a restless sleep.


End file.
